


mom i love fondly

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, MILF discourse, Some cursing here and there, cw: vomiting, hopefully my google searches don't tell my cookies that im pregnant, i do not want pregnancy ads, i tried to be accurate and realistic about pregnancy bc pregnancy isn't pretty or easy, writing this gave me unexpected therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: yoohyeon calls minji a milf but means it in the "mom i love fondly" wayaka: jiyoo are going to be mothers and this is their journey
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 223





	mom i love fondly

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a spontaneous bubble of inspiration
> 
> if there are any inaccuracies, look away
> 
> enjoy!

“Baby, congratulations! You’re a milf!”

Yoohyeon can be out of pocket sometimes. She has a habit of saying rather interesting things throughout the seventeen years that Minji knows her, even more so in their twelve years of being together. 

(Nothing quite beats Yoohyeon saying that Minji’s brain would taste the best should an unfortunate zombie apocalypse occur and Yoohyeon tragically turns into a zombie that ravages her to death—or into the undead. As it turns out, Yoohyeon is vehemently adamant about spending their undead lives together and insists that she’d let Minji eat her brains and flesh if Minji ever turned before her—it’s oddly romantic in a gross way when Minji thinks about it). 

Still, Minji finds herself freezing in her spot, pregnancy test in her hands, “Pregnant 1-2” staring back at her. 

(Minji is just glad Yoohyeon didn’t say, “Oh my God, we’re having one to two babies!”).

“Excuse me?”

Yoohyeon beams. She fucking _shines_ as she gazes at Minji like the universe lives inside of her. 

“A mom I love fondly!”

Yoohyeon looks so cute—so blissfully overjoyed—that even if Minji rolls her eyes at her, she tugs her wife into her arms and lovingly presses a kiss on her lips, the happy curling of Yoohyeon’s lips melting into her. Briefly pulling away to sweetly nudge her nose against Yoohyeon’s, Minji can’t help but to think that fate might finally be on their side this time around. 

(From false positives to miscarriages, conceiving has been hard, terribly devastating, and discouraging to say the least. It’s a dreary experience, sobbing in Yoohyeon’s arms over the death of their unborn baby—their baby that they already promised the world to. Trying again is harrowing—putting herself on the line again, open for another chance at getting heartbroken and hurt, risking the delicate natures of their mental states once more to try artificial insemination one last time before moving on to another option. 

It shatters her heart into a million unrecoverable shards when Minji thinks about how Yoohyeon was so willing to try as well—to harbor the load of the weight on her shoulders—only for her to find that her body was incapable of conception. Infertility broke Yoohyeon’s heart. Minji will never understand the grief that swept over her, the desolate helplessness and disappointment that dragged her into depression. All she could do was hold Yoohyeon close whenever she cried, console her in whichever way possible to help the sadness, support her through her therapy sessions and lapses).

“I don’t think that’s what that means, my love.”

Yoohyeon laughs, her eyes turning into crescents. “Maybe. But that’s how _I_ mean it. Our baby is in you, Ji, and I love you so much!” When Yoohyeon lovingly caresses Minji’s flat stomach before sinking to her knees, the tears that sit behind Minji’s eyelids softly fall like raindrops trailing down windows. Flipping Minji’s shirt up and scattering kisses along her belly, Yoohyeon quietly speaks, “Your mommies are gonna take such good care of you; I promise.”

(Minji is hoping that life won’t take this one away because Yoohyeon looks so fucking happy, already looks so smitten for their baby, already looks like she’d flip the world upside down for them. They need something good, _need_ for this to work out for them). 

All Minji wants to do in life is make Yoohyeon happy, to be by her side through hell or heaven, to be the woman that Yoohyeon loves—the one that she married. This is the life that Minji will choose over and over again, to be Yoohyeon’s partner—her companion, someone to hold her hand and kiss her good night, to be the mother of their child. 

(Minji didn’t know it was possible for her greatest pride of being Yoohyeon’s wife to ever sit in the backseat. Yet, as it turns out, to be the person to raise another human being beside her just might dethrone their wonderful marriage).

So, as Minji wipes her tears from her cheeks and grins a toothy smile at her wife, she feels her heart double in size when Yoohyeon goofily smiles back. As she looks up at Minji with love singing in her eyes, Minji believes with her entire being that in every possible reality, the stars would find a way for their red strings to tangle and intertwine. 

(And even if the stars weren’t on their side, they’d find a way to defy them, to stubbornly bypass fate, because Minji knows that they’re meant to be).

When Yoohyeon leaves work to attend the ultrasound appointment Minji makes after a month passes, Yoohyeon comes thirty minutes early, a carton of low-fat milk in her hands. 

_“I read that milk is good to drink for the baby! Something about their bones and growth. The book said at least 1000 milligrams a day so drink up, baby!”_

_Yoohyeon pauses, looks down at Minji’s stomach, places a hand there, and caresses her thumb comfortingly, “Not you, baby. My other baby.”_

_So, Minji drinks the milk. For the baby. But also, because Yoohyeon is so endearing and sweet._

_Ultrasound goop is so cold and it’s generously lathered on her stomach, but it all fades away when Minji looks at the screen. Even the nervous pounding of her heartbeat seems to fall silent, the spotlight all on their little miracle._

_The first time Yoohyeon sees their baby on the screen, she sobs into her hands, her nerves crashing into broken fragments of relief and joy. Even if it’s just a black circle that they see, it feels like so much more. It’s a rush of emotion that tides over her and Minji just tightens her hold on Yoohyeon’s waist, kisses the small sliver of skin that shows when her shirt rides up, and wills herself to stay strong._

-

To no surprise, pregnancy is a motherfucking bitch. 

The morning sickness is _brutal_. Minji loves food like it’s her one true soulmate but the thought of it makes her gag and, really, that makes her terribly sad. It has been three months and Minji can’t think of a day where she _didn’t_ throw up and, God, even the thought of throwing up makes her stomach feel queasy. 

The only thing she can stomach without much struggle is bread and the slightest smidge of vanilla ice cream. (There is a god after all, Minji thinks. If she ever lost her love for vanilla ice cream, life just might lose its meaning). 

But, when Minji craves something, it’s nearly ravenous. Normally, she can be even-tempered when she needs to be, but her food cravings get the best of her. She gets so bothered and irritated that she doesn’t even care about being too difficult. So, even if Minji might feel bad later on when she’s satisfied, she still drags Yoohyeon from her dream world and wakes her up to make her slip out of bed at midnight just to get pizza and kimchi for her. She still pushes her sleepy wife out of their house, tucks her wallet and phone into the pocket of her sweatpants after kissing her goodbye. 

(Yoohyeon is a saint, Minji thinks. She never complains even if sleep is precious to her, never whines about spending her money on a box of expensive macarons, never back talks or guilt trips when Minji craves for chicken feet or malatang even at the most inconvenient hours. Yoohyeon just quietly and happily endures, ensures that her wife is content with her food, even stays awake to sit at the dinner table while Minji eats so that she doesn’t have to eat alone, before falling back into bed and chasing her dreams).

Then, there’s all the aching. So much aching—an almost unbearable amount some days. But, through the course of her pregnancy, Minji notices an obvious improvement in Yoohyeon’s skill at massaging—her increased stamina, familiarity with what Minji needs, her overall effectiveness. It’s nice, having a wife who’ll massage her feet or back through three whole hours of K-Dramas without a single mumble of complaint. (If anything, Yoohyeon is willing to persevere through her tired wrists and fingers when she asks if Minji is feeling any better, fully prepared to go another hour or two if she needs it). 

So, yeah. Even if morning sickness sucks and her body is one big walking mess, Yoohyeon makes everything bearable—she does her best to ease the pain, to support Minji through it all. Because it’ll be worth it, because Minji is carrying their baby, because Yoohyeon loves that beautiful woman with her entire heart and soul, loves their unnamed baby more than she has ever loved anyone else. (And, holy shit, does Yoohyeon love Minji).

(And plus, being Minji’s glorified Uber Eats, Postmates, Door Dash, and every fucking food delivery app under the sun, and personal masseuse and nurse all at once is part of the package—the “I Promised My Life to You; You Are My Greatest Happiness and I’ll Do Everything I Can to Show You That” package).

-

Minji would call herself reasonably healthy. Even before her pregnancy, she thoroughly enjoyed exercising and staying fit, if not for the health benefits but because it made her feel accomplished and proud to take good care of her body.

When her morning sickness is less frequent and she isn’t as sensitive to getting nauseous, Minji still finds the motivation in her to work out despite being four and a half months pregnant.

Extremely cautiously. 

Mostly because she can’t bear another lecture about being careful or Yoohyeon treating her like she’s made of glass. 

(She gets it, she really does. Yoohyeon just cares an infinite amount for her health and the health of their baby, so much that it gets in the way of her reasoning and logic. So, even if Minji is perfectly capable of doing light strength training and some harder cardio, she sticks to unweighted squats and “very slow jogging” around their block).

Still, her blood pressure is higher than usual (which is normal for pregnant women according to her obstetrician) and Minji finds herself cutting back on high-sodium and unhealthy foods, no matter how much she is craving those yummy Royce chocolate potato chips. 

Yoohyeon, ever the loving sweetheart that she is, has taken it upon herself to change her diet as well. She had even taken the alcohol in their cabinet and generously donated it to Bora and Handong’s pantry, drinks low-fat milk with Minji even if she doesn’t need to, stocks up on ginger tea and brews some for the both of them when Minji is feeling nauseous (which, thankfully, doesn’t hit as strong as it used to).

It’s not that Minji ever doubted it but, Yoohyeon is a good mother, knows that their baby will grow up feeling secure, that they will never ever have to question what they are worth, that they will know what it feels like to be unconditionally and irrevocably loved. 

And it’s not like it’s exactly the same, but Minji is confident in this because Yoohyeon has never failed to make Minji feel loved, is always going out of her way to dote on her, comfort her, care for her. 

Yoohyeon is good at loving. 

Minji will never doubt that. 

It shows in the little things, the silly things, the big things. 

It’s how Yoohyeon comes to every appointment even if she has to take off of work (even if that means she’ll be scolded for it), how she answers every request Minji makes with genuine compassion and empathy, how she holds her hair back when she throws up, lays awake with Minji to listen to her fears even when she’s exhausted, how she talks to their baby throughout the day with full confidence that they are listening, how she cried when she felt them kick for the first time. 

(It’s really endearing to her when Minji plays the audio of their baby’s heartbeat after their appointment. Yoohyeon smiles happily (like she did not _just_ hear their heartbeat five minutes ago), playfully beatboxes to the rhythm as she dances, proudly claps when the audio ends).

It’s how Yoohyeon baby proofs the entire house, spends all her free time assembling the crib and getting the baby’s room ready, how she takes on a majority of the house chores so that Minji can rest a little more even if her workday drags on her. It’s the pile of parenting books on Yoohyeon’s desk and how she reads them every night, how she is so helpful and patient and flexible to Minji’s wants and needs. 

As the sixth month comes along, her baby bump is bigger. In their ultrasounds, they can slightly make out the features of their baby’s face and Yoohyeon cries again when the technician points out a teeny tiny balled up fist on the screen. 

(Minji can even prop her parenting books on her belly and it’s at a comfortable height for her to read without even needing to tilt her head). 

When Minji starts feeling insecure, a lot more sensitive about how she looks and especially about the stretch marks on her belly, Yoohyeon does her best to reassure her. 

(It always works).

_“Minji, you look so beautiful.”_

_Yoohyeon’s arms wrap around her belly, her hand splayed out on her bump, fingers tenderly tracing the faint lines that stretch along her belly. As Yoohyeon nuzzles her nose against Minji’s cheek and kisses along the expanse of her shoulder and neck, Minji feels the tension in her shoulders slowly melt, her body relaxing under Yoohyeon’s affection. Leaning her head against her temple and looking at Yoohyeon through their mirror, Minji doesn’t have it in her to repress the little exhale that escapes from her lips when Yoohyeon gently nips at her pulse point._

_Voice low when she talks, her wife’s hooded eyes gaze back at her in the reflection, “So beautiful, so sexy. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get even more gorgeous, baby.”_

_Minji blushes scarlet, her cheeks warm to the touch. (It usually takes a lot more for Minji to blush, but she has been feeling especially low lately—Yoohyeon’s words and the way she sounds resonates deeply within her). As Minji’s heart races behind her chest, heat blooming in gentle waves throughout her body, Yoohyeon looks at her like she is captivated—like Minji is all she ever wants and needs._

_She makes Minji feel wanted, like she is sexy. And it’s comforting, to know that Yoohyeon wants her even when she looks like she swallowed a whole buffet for the hell of it._

_Cheekily smiling but too obviously affected by her compliment for Yoohyeon to believe in her teasing, Minji feels a familiar confidence surging within her, “Got a thing for pregnant ladies, Yooh?”_

_Yoohyeon smirks, nips at Minji’s ear before replying, “I got a thing for you. You just happen to be pregnant.”_

_(It’s just that, well, Yoohyeon wants Minji in any condition. As long as it’s Minji, she’ll want her and it really isn’t a hassle reminding her. In fact, it’ll be an absolute pleasure to)._

_Minji would laugh, maybe play around a little more, but her body feels like it’s on fire as Yoohyeon pulls Minji into a deep and slow kiss that leaves her breathless and all she knows is that she wants Yoohyeon too much to play coy. Turning around in her arms and leaving open-mouthed kisses along her neck, Minji relishes in the hitching of her breath, how Yoohyeon pulls her flush against her. (Or well, as much as she can with a baby bump between them)._

_Slotting her lips between Yoohyeon’s and carding her fingers through her hair, it doesn’t take long for Yoohyeon’s tongue to lick at her lower lip. When Minji’s hands fall to her ass and gently squeeze, the soft and airy moan that slips past Yoohyeon’s lips makes her feel bold and she believes her when Yoohyeon hotly gasps between them._

_“I want you. I want you so badly.”_

_(Minji feels like she’s worthy of being desired, like she is capable of being seductive and turning her wife on. But truly, it doesn’t take a lot for Yoohyeon to want her, not when she is the most ravishing goddess to walk the universe)._

_With Yoohyeon’s dark, blown out eyes and her sexy mussed up hair (thanks to Minji’s doing), Minji isn’t one to refuse her. And why would she when she wants Yoohyeon just as desperately?_

-

It’s a little embarrassing.

Her bladder is a joke (it feels like she has to pee every fifteen minutes), she pants after making out with Yoohyeon for, like, ten seconds, her ankles, fingers, and face swells up like she’s in a constant state of an allergic reaction, and as if that weren’t enough, this baby gives her heartburn!

Also, her breasts hurt and leak a little and it’s frustrating, how little control she has over her body. 

But their baby likes to move. They’re always moving around—letting their mommy know that they’re alive and kicking, listening to their voices, growing so happily in Minji’s belly. Pregnancy is a pain in the ass but, God, it’s so worth it. All the aching and peeing and annoying immobility diminishes into nothing. All of the inconvenience pales in comparison to the flurry of joy that comes every time their baby moves. 

With every change that came as the months went by, Minji has learned to be proud of them, to love them. Because it means that her body is doing what it needs to take care of their baby, that her body is growing with them. And Minji doesn’t mind that, likes knowing that she is doing everything she can to be a good mother. 

Minji eventually finds gratification in all her bodily adaptations. Even if that means peeing so much she loses count. Even if that means Minji’s cheeks get incredibly swollen. (That’s Yoohyeon’s favorite change because Minji just looks so fucking cute with her fluffy cheeks and pouty lips. Minji comes to love it as a result of Yoohyeon raining kisses on her like her life depends on it. Minji can’t help that she’s a sucker for Yoohyeon’s kisses and playful nibbling on her cheeks—it makes her feel indescribably happy and undeniably cherished and, well, everyone loves feeling loved).

Minji is a little more than eight months along and this baby is testing her. They’ve made emergency trips to the hospital, spent hours at home worrying and anxiously waiting, all for deceptive labor pains to trick her into thinking she’s ready to give birth. 

And even if they’ve read all the books, there is still a sense of panic when they occur. Even if the pain is relatively mild, like any usual period cramp, it’s only when the first two minutes passes that the panic ebbs away. 

The waiting time feels like hours and when the contraction proves irregular. Minji debates if she feels disgruntled or relieved when it’s just another case of Braxton Hicks contractions. After thirty-three weeks of growing a whole human being in her belly, all the waiting gets tiresome and Minji just really wants to meet their baby. It’s the anticipation of it all—it’s overwhelming. 

Yet, childbirth is scary. 

Yes, it’s a little too late now to go back in time, not that Minji would ever choose to and regret this monumental decision, but she has heard her mother’s labor stories. They’re intimidating and intense and Minji thinks it’s impossible to really be prepared for the work and mess that comes with giving birth. 

But it’ll be worth it. Minji knows this.

Sometimes, when Minji can’t get to sleep, plagued with her worries and fears, Yoohyeon slaps her own cheeks to stay awake and pulls her wife closer to her to listen to whatever lives in Minji’s mind. 

_“I’m scared, Yooh. This world, it’s not a good place. There are so many cruel people out there. I’m scared they’ll become hopeless or that they’ll lose faith as they grow older. I don’t…I dread the day that they lose their innocence. We can’t protect them forever; we just...have to let them get hurt and I hate that.”_

_The soft kiss Yoohyeon presses on Minji’s shoulder does little to ease her anxiety but Minji appreciates it, turns towards her wife so that she can face her. It’s odd but Minji finds comfort in the faint cloud of doubt and trepidation swirling in Yoohyeon’s eyes—finds comfort in knowing that Yoohyeon is just as unsure and scared as her—because that means that they’ll go through it together, learn how to cope with whatever life throws at them together, how to guide their child together when everything is so uncertain._

_“I’m scared too, Minji. Of all of that. I don’t know how...how we could protect them from everything. I don’t like knowing that they’re going to get hurt and that we can’t do anything to prevent it.” Yoohyeon frowns, her face visibly unhappy with the thought. Yet, when Yoohyeon looks up and searches for Minji’s eyes, there is a silent determination that shines in hers._

_“But they’ll have us. I promise you, for as long as we’re alive, they will always have me and they will always have you.” It might be subconscious but Yoohyeon’s hold on Minji’s waist tightens with surety—it is a formidable opponent against her worries. “Whether or not we are enough, we will do everything we can to be enough for our baby. The world is a scary place, but I’ve become less scared of it having you. If they have the both of us, hopefully, they’ll feel that too.”_

_When Yoohyeon sidles closer to intimately press her forehead against Minji’s, nose to nose, it’s like the fear gripping Minji’s heart finally lets go, like she can breathe easier, like the restlessness of the terrifying unpredictable settles into a temporary sleep. Because Yoohyeon is right. Because Yoohyeon is her strength when she needs it, her bravery when her courage runs away. She makes her stronger, makes her less afraid. And as long as she has her, as long as their baby has them, everything will work out in the end._

_Minji doesn’t need wisdom or advice, just needs to know that Yoohyeon is by her side, that she’ll weather life with her and be the moat to her castle when everything is falling apart._

_And their little baby will be their majesty and they will protect them until their tired hearts cease to a stop._

It only takes another week for Yoohyeon to cautiously rush Minji out of their house and into her car.

Rambling on when she starts the engine, the frantic look in Yoohyeon’s eyes is thinly veiled. 

“I’ve had a bag in my car, your car, in the house, and all the other girls’ houses for weeks! Oh my God, we need to tell them! And I didn’t get to walk Cherry and Pie today! Your water didn’t break, right? Are you counting the intervals? Thirty to seventy seconds each time? If it hurts you can hold my hand! I’ve been working on driving with my left hand only so that you can-”

Minji slips her fingers between the gaps of Yoohyeon’s and gently squeezes. “Baby, breathe. Slow down. It’s around thirty seconds each time. It hurts but I’m okay. We have time, my love, it hasn’t broken yet.” Cupping Yoohyeon’s cheek with her other hand, she visibly relaxes under her touch. “I’ll contact the girls. Yubin has a copy of our keys to the house, she can take care of Cherry and Pie.”

Caressing the softness of her cheek and calmly speaking, Minji talks down the fear that fogs Yoohyeon’s mind. “Stay with me, Yoohyeonnie. Try not to let your mind run away from you. I need you with me right now.”

It takes a moment but Yoohyeon’s breathing slows, her gaze more focused. Re-centered and no longer disoriented with panic, Yoohyeon leans over to gently press her lips between Minji’s, soft appreciation shining in her eyes. “I’m here. I’m ready.” After pulling out of their driveway, Yoohyeon spares a glance at her wife, “Can I hold your hand still?”

Minji fondly laughs, laces their fingers together and kisses the back of Yoohyeon’s hand. 

-

Real As Fuck Labor contractions, as they are, hurt. 

They make Braxton Hicks contractions look like chump change. 

It’s not like Minji has been subjected to a lot of physical pain in her life but this is, easily, the most pain she has ever been in in her entire life. 

And she hasn’t even begun pushing. 

The contractions come in waves. A lot of them steadily build up in intensity before peaking and crashing into more bearable ones. And the more she dilates, the harder it gets. The waves of pain continuously crash into her without shoring so it feels like drowning in a storm of intense pain. 

Minji thinks Yoohyeon’s hand is the one thing saving her from dying. 

(She is faintly aware that she is squeezing the absolute shit out of Yoohyeon’s hand and the muffled whimpers that leave her lips every time a contraction comes and she clenches onto her like a lifesaver. Yoohyeon just takes it like a champ and lovingly kisses Minji’s forehead, knows that what she feels could never come close to whatever her wife is dealing with).

It could be minutes, it could be hours, Minji isn’t too sure, when the nurse brings in her obstetrician. Apparently, she’s fully dilated, and their splendid, wonderful baby is in the right position. All she registers when she starts to push is that she is in immense agony and thinks that the epidural she chose to receive had to have fucked right off because there is a paralyzing heat searing through her body and everything is so blindingly painful. Caught between feeling like she’s being slowly torn apart, fiber by fiber, in two different directions and like her entire torso and lower body are engulfed in burning, scathing flames (and not the good turned on kind), everything falls away to the mind-numbing torture. 

Yoohyeon’s voice is muffled and obscure like she is submerged underwater, her hand feels heavy in hers like a weight she desperately needs to be reminded that this life is real and that she is not stuck somewhere in an endless hell, and all the focus she can barely muster is on her doctor calmly telling her to bear down and push.

Minji is incapable of counting how many times she pushes. All she knows is to persist through the excruciating pain, take the two to three minutes between her awful contractions to fucking breathe and attempt to relax, and rinse and repeat. 

It’s exhausting beyond measure; beyond anything she could ever expect or explain. So physically taxing and so mentally challenging to not give up, to not surrender to the pain. Minji doesn’t even know what gives her the strength to keep going at this point. It’s not like she’s thinking clearly enough to remember that all of this is for their baby, not like she can focus on Yoohyeon’s encouraging words and the hand pressing a soothing wet cloth to her forehead. Perhaps, it’s just the instinct, her body forcing her to push out what she has been nurturing inside of her for eight and a half months. 

It’s all hazy until a startling scream sounds out after her last push and exerted groan. She’s in a different position than when she started but Minji feels the scalding heat of her pain slowly ebbing away into a more manageable simmer, like she can finally breathe for the first time in hours. 

(That’s partially true as she has been tirelessly laboring over this hellish stage for a little over an hour).

Their baby is handed to her, just as slimy and true as she came out, and after everything she went through, Minji doesn’t have it in her to care because her baby girl is so beautiful. 

She has her nose. It makes her heart skip a beat. 

When her doctor instructs her to push again as the contractions come, it’s like all the pain is numbed when their baby instinctively nuzzles her cheek against her chest. It doesn’t take long for Minji to close out the last phase of labor and she savors the feeling of holding their baby so close to her heart. 

It’s a bit cruel that they’d take her away moments after giving her to them. Minji knows they’re only cleaning her, but she doesn’t want to let go, not when she just got her. Still, she lets go anyway, falls back into the bed like she’s a bag of bricks because that’s all her body can do after all its strain. When Yoohyeon fixes her hair and offers her water, Minji forgoes the water, weakly tugs Yoohyeon closer before asking that she stoop lower towards her, and lazily presses a loving kiss on her lips because she just wants to feel the woman she cherishes close to her. 

Yoohyeon’s voice is soft and light when Minji rests her forehead against hers. She sounds so passionately devout and ardent when she speaks, “I’m so proud of you, Minji. You are so strong and so brave. Our baby girl and I, we’re so lucky to have you. And I am...so, so, _so_ in love with you.”

(Yoohyeon wishes she could have taken Minji’s pain, shift the torment she felt to her, because Minji has already given so much of herself to this journey, has been so gracious and brilliantly resolute that Yoohyeon hated watching the absolute agony her wife was in. 

But then again, watching her persevere and carry through, being witness to the sheer wonder that Minji is, Yoohyeon felt the love and admiration that she has for her take over her like the blues of an infinite spring sky).

Minji tiredly smiles at her, kisses Yoohyeon again because she likes the comfort, because she loves her too. 

When their baby comes back to them wrapped in a soft blanket, there is no singular feeling more overwhelming than holding their beautiful girl in her arms. Minji thinks her heart bursts with affection behind her chest when her tiny, chubby hand tightly curls around the base of Yoohyeon’s pinky, cries when Yoohyeon kisses her forehead so delicately like she might break if she pressed too hard. When Yoohyeon calls her by her name for the first time in her life, Minji feels her breath stutter, feels how their baby naturally responds to her voice as Yoohyeon reaches over to hold her for the first time. 

Yoohyeon sounds so heartwarmingly reverent, like an angel lays in her arms, so adoring and veneering that Minji feels it too. 

“Haneul, it’s your _eomma_. I love you. And I promise you, you will never _ever_ have to doubt that.” 

Minji cries even more when Haneul’s eyes slowly blink open at the sound of Yoohyeon’s voice and tries not to sob too heavily as Yoohyeon holds their baby like she is holding the entire universe in her arms. 

(With how Haneul has taken over their hearts, she might as well be).

It’s just the start for them. Rest won’t come easy and parenthood isn’t a walk in the park. Their baby girl will grow and get hurt and make mistakes, just as they will too. But life can be beautiful, the world can be kind, and these are things Minji knows because Yoohyeon has shown them to be true and she will always be the second most beautiful thing to grace the universe, the first being held in their embrace. Her kindness has no end; she’s limitless in her selflessness and compassion. 

(And she is all hers for Minji to love and love she will until her body decides she can’t. And even then, her soul knows no bounds. It will continue to love Yoohyeon even if there’s nothing left to love).

Minji doesn’t know a lot of things. 

She doesn’t know if Yoohyeon will stay by her side, doesn’t know if they’ll last past the tumultuous storms that will blow by them. 

But she firmly believes that Yoohyeon will stay, that she will love her and their child until her last dying breath. 

If she could, she’d bet the cosmos on her, bet everything she cherishes on her. 

Because Yoohyeon is a milf too. 

A mom she loves, so very, fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments or on my twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
